Leon McAffrey
Leon McAffrey (? - 2001) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III y en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, policía corrupto en nómina de la Familia Leone en 1998. Historia Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Liberty City, 1998 El contacto en la policía thumb|168px|[[Artwork de Leon]] Las tres familias de la Mafia de Liberty City; Leone, Forelli y Sindacco, están en guerra, Salvatore Leone ha contratado los servicio de McAffrey para que le ayude en dicha guerra. McAffrey se encuentra con Toni Cipriani (de los Leone) y, como primer trabajo, se dirigen a Torrington para eliminar a varios miembros de la familia Sindacco. Eliminando a los Forelli Los Yardies ansiaban el territorio de la familia Forelli en Newport, McAffrey sabe que si estos lo consiguieran sería un duro golpe para los Forelli, por lo que envía a Toni Cipriani a tomar parte en una emboscada que los Yardies han preparado contra los Forelli. McAffrey se encuentra hablando con su compañero; Ray Machowski, le hecha en cara su insignificante vida y le aconseja que aprenda de él, o si no "seguirá viviendo toda la vida con su madre", en ese momento aparece Cipriani, McAffrey quiere que Cipriani se dirija a Belleville Park y elimine a varios Forelli con una katana. Ayudando a los Yardies A los Yardies les está costando mantener el territorio de Newport, ya que la familia Sindacco está tratando de recuperarlo para ellos, así que envía a Toni Cipriani como refuerzo para algunos Yardies que los Sindacco habían acorralado en un callejón de Newport. Las armas de los Forelli McAffrey informa a Toni Cipriani sobre un cargamento de armas que la familia Forelli está transportando en varios camiones, debe destruirlos antes de que lleguen a Fort Staunton. Cipriani cumple el encargo. La última llamada Poco antes de hacer la misión Love on the Rocks, Leon llamará a Toni para decirle que los federales han arrestado al don de la familia Leone, Salvatore Leone, asi que simula que nunca se han visto, cortando relaciones con la Familia Leone. Después de la llamada, no volverá a ser mencionado en todo el juego. Grand Theft Auto III Liberty City, 2001 El soplón Ray Machowski (Quien renunció a trabajar con Leon) tiene problemas con Asuntos Internos, McAffrey, después de aceptar más sobornos que nadie, ha decidido hacer un trato y delatarlo, por lo que envía a Claude a silenciar sus labios. Claude pone rumbo al piso de protección de testigos y hace salir a McAffrey y a sus escoltas, quienes escapan en un coche que Claude persigue y hace explotar, logrando que McAffrey salga a pelear, aunque es abatido por Claude en la calle, eso si no se logra destruirlo dentro del coche. Pasta de Yeso Machowski le dice a Claude que McAffrey por extrañas razones, a sobrevivido al ataque y ahora va en una ambulancia rumba a delatar a Ray y a Claude, por lo que esta vez, Claude debe salvarse a si mismo, eliminando definitivamente a McAffrey del mapa. Finalmente, Claude aborda la ambulancia y la hace chocar un poco, sin embargo, aunque Claude le dispare a la ambulancia, McAffrey se cae, todo cubierto de sangre y gasas, pero vivo, Claude debe atropellarlo par eliminarlo definitivamente. El_soplón_muerto.PNG|Leon McAffrey en Grand Theft Auto III luego del primer ataque de Claude. Soplón muerto de verdad.PNG|Leon McAffrey luego de caer de la ambulancia y muerto a manos de Claude. Trato con Ned Burner Antes de que saliera el juego, en la web oficial, se pudo observar una carta que envió Leon al Liberty Tree, dirigiéndose específicamente a Ned Burner. En ésa carta se puede desvelar que tenía un trato con Ned, y éste le quedó debiendo $20.000, de los cuales sólo le pagó $5.000. En la carta Leon le advierte que quiere su dinero, y que si no se lo entrega, contratará a un grupo de mafiosos para que se aseguren de que Ned viviera toda su vida llorando como un animal. En la carta no firma como Leon McAffrey, pero si desvela que se llama Leon y trabaja para el LCPD, y se identificó como LM (Leon McAffrey). Cabe destacar que en ésa carta se pudo observar una imágen de Leon McAffrey en versión BETA, con el uniforme del LCPD, posiblemente antes de que lo ascendieran. ---- Para: Ned Burner (burner@libertytreenewspaper.com) '' '''De:' : LM Asunto: Pay Me '' 200px|thumb|El [[Beta de McAffrey.|right]] ''Querido Ned... Primero, gracias por el dinero, pero creo que dijimos $20.000, no $5.000? Segundo, acaso crees que soy un maldito idiota? Creo que ambos sabemos que a mi manera, soy un hombre de palabra. Siempre he sido honesto contigo y siempre lo seré. Te hablé de nuestros amigos los italianos y de nuestros amigos en la alcaldía. Tu te imaginas tu historia. Traté de dejarte un mensaje pero tu buzón está lleno... Qué estás haciendo? gastando mi dinero en porquerías? Si me llego a enterar de eso, estás acabado! Piensalo bien Ned, sé sensible. Tengo toda la protección de la ley y una muy poca paciencia. Recuerdas lo que le pasó a mi antiguo compañero? Sus hijos crecen sin un padre. Te lo ruego, págame el dinero para no tener que ver a un perro comerse tus bolas y escucharte pasar el resto de tu asquerosa vida llorando como la niña que eres. En fin, amigo, un placer escribirte. Deberíamos salir un día de estos. Espero escuchar de tí muy pronto. Tu amigo, Leon. Curiosidades *Se desconoce por que en GTA: LCS su icono en el mapa es una "R" cuando debería ser "L" o "LM". Tal vez en el inicio se planeaba que Ray Machowski fuera el que enviará las misiones a Toni en lugar de McAffrey. *Su actitud corrupta hace referencia a Francis McReary, además de la similitud de sus nombres. *Su nombre es similar al de Leo McCarey, director de cine de la década de 1930. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Sayonara Sindaccos *The Whole 9 Yardies *Crazy '69' *Night of the Livid Dreads *Munitions Dump *Love on the Rocks Grand Theft Auto III *Silencia al soplón *Pasta de yeso de:Leon McAffrey en:Leon McAffrey pl:Leon McAffrey Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Familia Leone Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Agentes de policía corruptos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories